Matt's Resource Wiki
Welcome to Matt Eastwood's knowledgebase for building business, relationship management, marketing, branding, social media, web design and professional skills! You'll find notes and references compiled from my personal experience, seminars, literature and several excellent weblogs. This Wiki's Contents Whenever available, the following pages start with links to helpful tools, literature and other resources worth having before continuing with my notes. Going Independent * Going Independent: Motivation and basic tools, strategies and principles to build and sustain a business and/or freelance life. Includes planning, goal-setting. * Getting Jobs: Mostly for writers: find & hook prospects, write query and pitch letters. Which services '''to offer. '''Professional Skills * Writing: Copywriting, ghostwriting, blogging, storytelling, newsletters. Covers types of articles, formatting, structuring and more. * [[Anatomy of an Article|'Anatomy of an Article']]: How to write an article. Includes headline & subheadings, intro, transitions, body, closing. * Photography: Technical and business advice. DSLR intro, portrait photography. Other genres. Promotion. Human Connections * Personal: Real-life interaction, communication. Networking. Building trust '''and '''familiarity with prospects, clients, partners, contacts. * Community Management: Establishing and managing your community. Web Site Building * [[Web Site Design|'Design']]: Structure and design of a good web site. Includes color 'and '''font '''theory. Also: basic '''SEO '''advice. * [[Web Site Content|'Content]]: How to create, style 'and '''present '''content that '''captivates '''and '''converts '''visitors. * 'Blog: Purpose, creation '''and '''maintenance '''of a blog. Also covered: '''philosophy '''and '''guest blogging. Social Media Marketing * Social Media: Advice for marketing and branding on social media, and community engagement. Also: advice grouped by networks. Using Images & Visuals One of the strongest and most consistent message across all business blogs I frequent is that visuals (including images, video, graphics, ...) are of paramount importance in your marketing. * Resources, Advice:' '''About '''images, infographics', slides, graphs, quotes '''etc. Tools and resources for '''free images, editing '''and '''creation. * [[Visuals and Social Media|'On Social Media']]: Creating and using visuals as promotional tools to engage your audience and sell on social media. General Marketing * Marketing: From product design '''and '''building intrigue to (content) promotion, business cards, content/e-mail marketing. * Branding: Defining your personal and professional identity, reputation, positioning yourself. Personal branding (personality). Elevator pitch. * [[Selling|'Selling']]: Planning and implementing an actual sales process: online and in real life. Sources, Credits and Links I started this resource archive on Google Drive for my own education in late 2013. When my documents became too bloated, I looked for a location to migrate to. I quickly realized this is the kind of information I should share with you guys - why not let everybody benefit from it? I learned a significant amount of this wiki's content from the following excellent online resources: *Brian Clark and his team at Copyblogger *Michael Stelzner's Social Media Examiner *Dan Schwabel and his team at the Personal Branding blog *Pat Flynn's Smart Passive Income *Carol Tice's Make a Living Writing *Pam Wilson's BIG Brand System *The wonderful people at Digital Photography School *Lifestyle blogger Mark Manson Additional credit goes to: * My business consultant Simone Hoa from Passion2Success * My past colleagues at the Frankfurter Neue Presse newspaper, especially the Taunus Zeitung division * All the friends and supporters that have helped me grow and develop my skills. * My personal experience in the fields of journalism, photography, writing, theatre '''and the '''corporate world. Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Intro